A Christmas Story
by I.c.E.d.C.u.P.c.A.k.E
Summary: A cute one shot about christmas at the Kaiba's mansion. Seto and Serenity have two young children who love the holdiays. Will the couple have time to relax before santa comes?


Since it's the season of Christmas I'm dedicating this one-shot to this time of the year. Any way, I hope you like it. It's just about, can you guess, Christmas at the Kaiba's. And their two kids. Mokuba's there of course with his wife. So I hope you like it.

So here we go.

* * *

Seto kaiba quietly walked into the large family. He looked out the big window before taking a seat and saw the snow gently falling on this lovely Christmas Eve. He smiled when he saw Serenity walk in from the connecting kitchen. Their two small children followed her each holding two cookies and a glass of milk.

Their oldest, a son named Koji, who had just turned 6 led the way. It was time for their family tradition. Serenity let the young one, a girl named Kaori, 4, follow her older brother on the softy couches in the Christmas tree filled room.

The tradition was that as a family they would put the ornaments and light on the tree then sit and read 'The Night Before Christmas'. Mokuba soon came into the room from the outer hallway with Rebecca in his arms. The children put their treats on the side tables and quickly ran up to the tree. Serenity smiled and walked over to a CD player and began playing some Christmas music. Kaiba walked up behind his kids and put his hands on their shoulders.

There was a knock on the door and Serenity went to go get it. Mokuba walked up behind the small family with Rebecca and waited for Serenity to come back. Soon enough she did with Joey and Mai in tow. Now that everyone was there they could begin.

Koji and Kaori picked up an ornament each and looked at each other. They glared, which they had inherited from their father. "I wanna go first!" Kaori yelled.

"No I do! I'm older so I get to go first!" Koji yelled. The adults looked at each other shaking their heads. Serenity walked up to them and took Kaori and led her to one side while Kaiba took Koji to the other.

"You can put your ornament on this side while Kaori puts hers on the other. OK?" Kaiba asked Koji looking at both of the children. The kids looked at each other and nodded.

They counted to three and put their ornaments on at the same time. The children put their ornaments on the tree. The family continued with the ornaments and when they had finished that they began with the lights. With Kaiba being so tall he's the one that put the lights up at the top of the tree. They had finished with that, with Serenity and Mai having done a lot of side talk about their lives. When it was time to put on the star Kaiba lifted Serenity from around her waist and allowed her to put it on.

Eventually the tree was finished and Kaiba went to go grab the book. Joey and Mai took one of the couches and Mokuba and Rebecca took the other. Serenity sat on the main couch with her two children. Kaiba walked back and sat in between the kids and wrapped an arm around Serenity.

He opened the book and began reading. The couples looked at each other than listened to Kaiba firm voice. Serenity wrapped an arm around Kaori and hugged her then leaned her head on Kaiba's chest.

He read and the children began eating their cookies. Serenity looked over to Joey who was looking down at Mai and smiling. Then she looked over to Mokuba who was also smiling. She sighed contently and looked at the pictures in the book. Kaiba reached the end and as tradition they all said it together. "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night."

Kaiba closed he book and looked at Koji, who was at his right side, and Kaori who was on serenity's left. It was getting late so Joey and Mai went to their own house. Mokuba ad Rebecca said goodbye as well and walked out. The two kids jumped a round excitedly.

"Mommy, you have to put out the cookies for Santy Clause." Kaori yelled pulling her mom into the kitchen to get the rest of the cookies. The two put them on a platter and walked back into the family room. Kaiba and Koji were talking.

"Daddy…I need to give mommy your present." She said sweetly. Kaiba looked up and over to his wife and daughter. He smiled and nodded. Koji cheered and ran up to his mother. He pulled something out of his pocket.

"Close your eyes mommy." He told her. Kaori went to put the platter by the large fireplace. Serenity looked over at Kaiba but then closed her eyes smiling. Koji stood up on his tiptoes and pecked his mother on her cheek. "That's from Daddy."

Serenity opened her eyes and told him thank you for delivering his present. Then she walked over to kaiba and the two looked at their children. "It's time for bed." Kaiba told them and wrapped his arms around Serenity.

The children whined and stomped their feet. "I don't wanna go to bed daddy." Kaori said in a very cute voice. She was always able to get him to do what she wanted by using that voice. Kaiba shook his head however. He picked her up underneath the arms and placed her on the side of his hip.

"You know…" He told her as he began walking up the stairs. "Santa doesn't like disobedient kids." He told her giving her an apprehensive look. Kaori gasped and yanked herself out of his arms. She then bolted up the stairs to her room followed closely by Koji. Kaiba chuckled a little and turned to walk back to Serenity.

She was sitting on the couch again looking at the fire. Kaiba walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her lovingly. The lights were dimmed and the fire glowed on their faces. "Well…" Kaiba began softly in her ear. "seems we have had yet another successful Christmas." He told her as he unwrapped his arms from her and walked around the couch to sit close to her.

Serenity nuzzled close to him and rested her head against his shoulder. "Yes….all the chaos is over…" she said relieved. "Your stupid Christmas party…" She muttered never enjoying the parties he hosted for Kaiba Corp. she shrugged a little to show it wasn't a huge deal and rested her eyes. "The kids in bed?" She asked him as she looked up softly.

Kaiba looked back down at her with soft eyes he only bestowed upon his family. "Yes…at least that's where it seemed they were going to in a big hurry." He said chuckling a little as he kissed her forehead. His head lingered close to hers until he backed away again.

The two stayed like that through most of the night. Serenity fell asleep in his arms and breathed softly. Kaiba wrapped his arm around her gently and looked at the large Christmas tree in the room. He smiled at it then turned back to Serenity as he let himself fall asleep there too.

* * *

I know it wasn't long but its my tribute to the holidays. Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
